My corrupted self.
Note: Hello, I am Wolfie! Welcome to my first creepypasta ever made. Now, I am sorry if I make any grammar errors, or make the story too "cliche". Also, sorry if you might think this is "narcissist" Anyway, enjoy the pasta! August 15th, 2016. I was on a creative world, making some stuff. I found a cool savannah village and I decided to make a house in it. It had two floors and I had a wolf in it aswell. Anyway, I decided to go in survival and chop trees. Then, I turn around to my home. I saw something ill never forget. Someone was walking on the roof... I only saw the leg, but I recognized it. It was my skin's leg. I was creeped out and said: What in the world? What was that?. I got really scared and left the game. August 22nd, 2016. I returned after a week to the game and everything was normal...Until I saw him. I was out putting rails everywhere for a "roller coaster" and I just got randomly teleported...The game was in night-time and I was in survival mode. I was in a dark taiga forest. I couldn't see anything. Then, I saw him. It was me, but in a glitched manor. At the time, I was REALLY squeaky and I just heard him say: There is only room for ONE Wolfie. Then the game crashed, and my PC shut off. I re-booted it, and to this day, I regret it. The PC got to the desktop in a matter of SECONDS, and the wallpaper was my corrupted self, and it was moving. It opened Minecraft and INSTANTLY deleted it. Then, the PC shut off a second time. I was scared at this point, so I left Minecraft for 2 entire years. December 18th, 2017. I had a late birthday gift. A MINECRAFT ACCOUNT! I was so happy, and by that time I forgot about the "corrupt" me. I go to minecraft.net, redeem the code, and then proceed to name myself "BaconWolfie". I opened up minecraft, and I see him once again. I was sick of him at this point, and I typed: What do you want? He replied instantly: I want you to NEVER come back here. Me: Why? Corrupt me:You...Cant....re...p...la...c...e ME. Me: I will not replace you, you are corrupted! You are NOT me. Corrupt me: You will pay the consequences! Then, he proceeds to teleport me to the end void. Everything was red. I decided to try and find the corrupt me. Then, I saw something really weird. A version of mine that was, fully white. No clothes, no nothing. Just, white. He said: TU NU MERITI ACEST LOC. EU SUNT EU.(Fun fact, this is Romanian langauge. Yes I come from Romania) I decided to find the corrupt me and tell him those words. I find him, and I type immediately: TU NU MERITI ACEST LOC. EU SUNT EU. He then immediately dissapeared, and the game title screen came. I was like: finally. Anyway, that is the end of the creepypasta. I know it sucked, but this is my first creepypasta. See ya. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:First Pastas